Roidmude 101
was a Low-Class Bat Type Roidmude combatman, who was later upgraded into a member of the Reaper Legion. Character History 101 was among several Roidmudes who were destroyed by Kamen Rider Protodrive and the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze, foiling the Roidmudes' invasion. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, they survived and were restored by Medic, while their negative emotions diluted her unconditional love. In the final battle, now a member of the remaining forces of the Grim Reaper Legion, 101's body was destroyed in combat against Medic at the same time as the destruction of the other Grim Reaper Legionnaires 081 and 105, whose bodies were destroyed by Heart and Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar. Once so, Medic destroyed the Cores of the last Legionnaires, reducing the Roidmude population to just Medic and Heart. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Flight :Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Reaper= *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 109 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Flight :Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, 101's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. }} Notes *This is the last Bat-Type Roidmude to be destroyed. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? Category:Roidmudes Category:Drive Characters Category:Bat Monsters Category:Cockroach Monsters Category:Grim Reaper Monsters